


Interruptions

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Teyla share both their duties and their lives with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewhope/gifts).



> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/351503.html?style=mine) as part of femslash_today's [Sweet Dreams and Flying Machines](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/21191.html) ficathon.

They'd started having dinner together, to go over the concerns of both the Athosians and those from Earth. They found it best to keep these meetings private, or they would be interrupted constantly. Unfortunately, Rodney had what Elizabeth called 'the persistence of a bulldog,' and continued to seek them out wherever and whenever they met, though their schedules were so busy with the demands upon them, that their dinners together were irregular. Rodney had interrupted them once again tonight, bringing with him a list of demands that the scientific contingent insisted _must_ be met, the first of which was that all exploration teams be instructed to look for suitable replacements for their ever-dwindling coffee supply.

"Rodney, _leave_ ," said Elizabeth firmly, casting a glance across the table. Teyla caught the barest glimmer of veiled amusement in Elizabeth's look, and allowed her own lips to curve upward in the slightest of smiles, sharing--at long last--a mutual understanding with a valued peer.

"But, Elizabeth, caffeine!" Rodney waved a sheaf of papers under her nose. "You don't understand, at least half the scientists packed gourmet coffee as their personal baggage allowance, we've pooled our supplies, and it's still almost all gone!"

Elizabeth glared at him as Teyla looked on silently, long years of training allowing her to step aside without comment and let Elizabeth deal with one of her own.

McKay straightened, turning to Teyla with a pleading look. "Teyla, explain it to her!" He pointed to Elizabeth, who leaned back to avoid colliding with the so-called documention.

"I am afraid I cannot become involved, Dr. McKay," she said, shaking her head and suppressing a smile under the weight of many years of serenity.

"The Daedalus is on its way, and I'm told that one of its holds is almost full of nothing but coffee," said Elizabeth. Her voice was controlled, and strong, and in the same tone that Teyla would use if explaining to her people's children why she did not bring back another box of the peppermint hooks given to her by Colonel Sheppard. 

"That's military-grade coffee, Elizabeth!" Rodney's arms windmilled in the air, and his expression was as panicked as when Teyla had come upon him as the Wraith had been invading Atlantis. "It's crap! It's undrinkable! We need something _good_. We're scientific geniuses, here, top of our fields! We're spoiled. We need the good stuff."

"As it so happens, Rodney, that _is_ one of the matters Teyla and I had been working on." Elizabeth had her hands folded in her lap, almost demure, but Teyla caught the quirk of her mouth into a smug, knowing look.

Several minutes of babbling later, and Rodney fell silent and stilled his wild gesturing. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" he asked, exasperated.

Elizabeth's look had him taking a step back. "While I'm aware that Teyla and I aren't exactly having a gourmet dinner, Rodney," she said. "But tomato soup is not meant to be eaten cold, and that's what it will be if you don't leave."

Rodney drew himself up again, chest puffing out, and waved his papers at Elizabeth once more. "But there's more here! We have problems!"

" _Now_ , Rodney," said Elizabeth, taking a deep breath and expelling it slowly.

"I'll be in your office tomorrow," he blustered, taking a step backwards. 

"I expected that," said Elizabeth, her eyes moving from Rodney to the door. "Get out of here before I call John and tell him to set up some time for Ronon to drill you on self-defense."

Rodney paled. "You wouldn't," he said.

"Try me." Elizabeth leaned forward, her eyes hard. 

"All right, all right, I'm gone!" exclaimed Rodney, turning and exiting with haste, even for one such as he.

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth, turning back to Teyla. "I wouldn't be surprised to discover that Rodney had bribed the airmen on guard duty tonight." Her eyes were bright with laughter now, and Teyla's shared amusement was evident in the smile she finally allowed to show.

"Please, do not worry about it," said Teyla. "It is simply Rodney's way."

"To be overbearing and egotistical?" asked Elizabeth, shaking her head. A fondness for Rodney showed through the irritation. Surprisingly, they were all fond of Rodney, despite his obvious shortcomings. "That it is. Still, he's very good at what he does."

"And so he is indulged in his search for this caffeine?" asked Teyla. 

"Everyone needs a pet project," said Elizabeth, shrugging. She stared at her tomato soup, a slight frown upon her face. "I imagine it's cold by now."

"Quite likely," said Teyla. "Perhaps you would prefer the salad?"

She shook her head again. "I think I've had enough business for the night."

"I see." Teyla lay her fork gently on the table. "Then perhaps it is time we lay our cares and concerns to the side, at least for now?"

"I'd like that," said Elizabeth, meeting Teyla's eyes. Her breath caught, just barely, and she let her hands rest on the dge of the table. "Very much."

"As would I," said Teyla, rising with Elizabeth and holding out her hand.

Lines of worry smoothed away as Elizabeth took her hand, and they retired for the night. Together, as they so rarely had time to be, to take shelter and strength each from the other.

\--end--


End file.
